A Lesson in Evil
by Kuragari1024
Summary: A doomed human girl gets a lesson in the nature of evil from an unlikely teacher.


**Disclaimer-I DO NOT own "Alien(s)", Twentieth Century Fox does…Damn it all!**

**A LESSON IN EVIL**

The girl woke up slowly, memories of capture exploded like fireworks in her mind; she'd been trying to sneak into the government facility to rescue her friend. He'd been taken there as part of some sick-ass experiment involving the Xenomorphs, something to do with their blood… She suddenly remembered when she'd found him; or what was left of him, it made her sick to think about it. _"Damn government playin' around with shit they don't understand. If their going to play God, they could at least do it well…"_ she thought bitterly as tears for her lost friend began to roll down her bloody cheeks, stinging the many scratches on her face. She forced herself to stop crying, there was nothing she could do for him now; besides, he may be in a far better place, or at least free from the pain the scientists inflicted on him.

She opened her eyes and began to take in the surroundings; as far as she could tell, she was stuck to a damp wall by some sort of hardened substance, around her was the smell of death and rotting flesh. The room-if that's what you could call it-was large, almost the size of a small house, with holes going in and out in various places. The girl looked down and saw something that made even her blood run cold; on the floor before her was an object that she'd only seen pictures of in biology class; a Xeno egg. She'd heard horror stories about what happened to anyone who was unfortunate enough to come into contact with what came out of them, and she didn't really want to find out firsthand.

It was about three feet tall, with leathery flaps on top, reminding her of some sort of morbid flower, but to her astonishment, the thing hadn't opened yet. Watching the egg carefully, she began to struggle in her hardened cocoon, desperate now for a way out of this place, any way out. After about five minutes, she heard a loud cracking noise, and felt the resin began to loosen. With this success, she began to struggle more, all the while hoping that the fully grown Xenos weren't within hearing distance. It took about fifteen more minutes, but the girl finally dropped to the floor just two feet in front of the unopened egg.

Standing slowly, she braced her back against the wall and began to carefully inch her way away from it, slowly attempting to make her way out of the room without activating the egg or gaining the attention of the rest of the hive. At long last, she was out of the room, away from the egg and one of the most horrible deaths imaginable; for the moment anyway.

Making her way down what seemed to be a hallway, she could vaguely hear shrieks; both human and Xeno, she had to get out here, fast. As she began to run her mind went over the events of the rescue; she'd broken into the facility, took out a few guards, found the remains of her friend, and that's when she'd heard the alarms. The memory came back now; apparently the facility wasn't Xeno proof, since she could hear the guards and various scientists yelling about "them" coming and to try and capture them if possible. She'd been running down the long, sterile hallways, seeking an exit when she'd felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, and then…

_"And then I woke up here."_ she thought. How had she gotten here? Where was she? How long had she been here? All these questions and more flooded her mind as she continued on through the hive. Up ahead, she could see a speck of light; the entrance to this hell. "Okay, all I gotta do is make it another hundred feet and the worst is behind me…" she thought. Seeing the speck growing bigger, she increased her speed, just fifty feet now…Success! She ran into the light… And into the one place on mortal earth she didn't want to be; the Queen's chamber.

She didn't realize until too late the huge Queen Xeno suspended from the ceiling by a web of black chitin. The creature was at least twenty feet tall, and probably longer, including the large, throbbing egg sac that emerged from her shiny black body and took up much of the room. She reminded the girl of a huge praying mantis, but with a tail, no eyes, and thick saliva dripping from both sets of her massive jaws. Stepping back in horror, the girl knew it was too much to hope for that she hadn't been spotted when the massive Xenomorph let out an ear-splitting roar. In less than ten seconds, five fully grown warriors came out of various holes in the walls and ceiling and surrounded her. This was it, all that for nothing! Suddenly the nearest Warrior lunged, and everything faded to black.

_**"When will she wake, Mother?"**_ a strange voice filled the girl's head as she regained consciousness for the second time in the span of less than three hours. _**"Soon, my child, soon."**_ another voice said, this one sounded female. Opening her eyes, the girl found herself once again glued to a wall, but this time it was in the Queen's chamber. _**"Ah, she's awake…now we get some long-awaited answers."**_ The female voice said in the back of her mind.

Wait, in her _mind_?! What the hell was going on? _**"You are able to communicate with us with what you humans call "telepathy". You are only able to do this because I desire some information from you, after that, well…" **_ The voice, which the girl now knew was that of the Queen, trailed off, leaving her with little hope that her captures would negotiate. "_**You're right, we're not going to let you go…however, I am not unreasonable. If you give me the information I seek, I'll grant you a quick, painless death, if you lie to me, however- and I can tell- I'll have my drones take you and make you a host."**_

__So it was settled; she would die one way or the other, but anything was better than serving as a host for one of them. She'd seen pictures of people who'd served as hosts, and in school she'd seen a video clip of someone "birthing" a baby Xeno…anything but that. "What do you want to know?" she asked out loud. The Queen gave an approving hiss and began.

_**"First thing's first…what do you know about the experiments your kind was doing on us?" **_ the Queen asked. The girl thought for a moment before replying, "Not a lot, just that it had something to do with your blood." The Queen "looked" at her briefly before asking the next question. _**"What were you doing in that place where my drones found you?" **_The girl looked up sharply. Drones? That explained why she ended up at this hive and not dead by some soldier's bullet. "I was trying to rescue my friend, he'd been taken there to be experimented on…but I was too late…"

_**"I see…" **_the enormous creature thought, then_**; "How did you escape from the room you were in?"**_ The girl looked up at the drooling giant before her before saying, "I broke out of my cocoon and ran here, and if you're going to ask about the egg, I didn't kill it or anything, it just didn't open." At this, the Queen looked directly at the girl and opened her huge mouth and opened and closed her smaller jaws a few times in thought. _**"Perhaps an infertile egg? Yes…that must be it…it's the only logical explanation…. after all, all this stress lately…yes."**_ The girl suddenly spoke up with a question that had been nagging her for awhile now; "How did I get to this hive? I know there wasn't one reported in my area, so how'd I end up here?"

The Xeno looked down at the helpless girl before speaking, "_**We are in a hive about fifty of your miles away from that human laboratory. You have been unconscious for nearly five days, more than enough time to get far away and begin a new hive."**_

Suddenly the girl got a thought, "Hey, wait, why the hell did your drones get me? There were plenty of soldiers, guards, and scientists there, so why me?" The Queen turned to her in puzzlement, and said in a simple, matter-of-fact tone _**"You were there with the ones doing the experiments on us…we also got plenty of the others." **_The girl had had enough. "I WAS THERE? I WAS THERE! YOU EVIL BITCH! I WAS THERE TO RESCUE MY FRIEND! NOW I'M GOING TO DIE BECAUSE I WAS THERE? YOU MONSTERS DON'T UNDERSTAND LOSS, OR COMPASSION! "

At this the Queen snarled and snapped back, _**"Evil? YOU think I'M evil? After what your kind has done to me and my children you DARE to accuse me of being evil?! Let me give you a lesson in evil, little human! For two years, those humans kept me a prisoner, they did horrific experiments on me, tortured me, forced me to bear young only to have them killed or used as test subjects! I watched, helpless as one after another of my babies was carried off to who knows where! I could HEAR them screaming out for me to help them, I could Feel everything being done to them! You don't think we understand loss? We've lost hundreds of kin before those humans captured us, hundreds of my children, gone forever! Compassion? You expect me to feel compassion for you? Never! You've lost one friend; I've lost countless children to their atrocities! **_

_**Your people call us monsters; I've heard them, but why? Because we choose to fight back when we are threatened? Because we don't lie down and obey like the human pets? Tell me girl, if armed men came to your home and began killing your family, would you stand by and do nothing? Monsters indeed; humans are the monsters; I've killed many of your kind, many, many of your kind, and the memories I get from them tell me everything I'll ever need or want to know about humanity. You fight with other for petty reasons; money, religion, resources, and your twisted notions of morality! You destroy the earth given to you, and instead of trying to correct the situation, you decide to infect the rest of the galaxy as well! Your kind kills for vengeance, pride, money, and pleasure, yet you're horrified when we kill for food or to protect ourselves! You call us murderers when we defend our home, yet you are called heroes when you destroy one of our hives! You're disgusted with the way we're born; well your methods disgust us! We do what we must to survive! We cannot help that we do not appear pleasing to you, but to us, you're some of the ugliest creatures in creation.**_

_**My children need hosts to be born, I'll admit that, but this is the way of nature, we do not choose it! Yes, we took you. And truly it is a shame, for you were trying to save another from what they did to me. You are innocent of the crimes of the others in that cursed place, and for that I am sorry I must kill you…Yet how many innocent children have I lost to them? How many… You will die painlessly, as promised, unlike the rest of the humans; they suffered for what they've done, oh, yes, they suffered… "**_

__Now the Queen hissed again, and a single large Drone emerged from the shadows where it had apparently been waiting for its mother to summon it. The creature approached the girl on the wall and stood there before her, awaiting the next order. While this was going on the girl thought over what the Queen had just said. "_She's right, maybe humans really are evil...maybe we deserve the earth to rot, to fade from existence…maybe…"_

The Queen gave another hiss and the Drone came closer to the girl. It reached out with its strangely human hands and gently gripped her face. The Queen gave another hiss and the Drone opened its powerful jaws and extended its second mouth. The girl closed her eyes and heard the Queen's voice in her head one final time; _"Goodbye, little human." _before giving a final hiss. The last thing the girl ever saw was a flash of silver teeth, and then Oblivion closed in.


End file.
